


Sunset

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on boys, we have to set up the tents before it gets cold.” Louis ordered.</p><p>“You should do it, it was your idea to camp and find the so called ‘monster’, we didn’t even wanted to follow you but as usual you had to force us.” Zayn whined loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

“Come on boys, we have to set up the tents before it gets cold.” Louis ordered.

“You should do it, it was your idea to camp and find the so called ‘monster’, we didn’t even wanted to follow you but as usual you had to force us.” Zayn whined loudly.

Liam patted Zayn comfortingly on the back, as he knew that if nobody showed him a little but human contact and understanding the tanned lad would be a real bitch through the whole trip. Harry could still remember the last time Louis came up with a new adventure to his ‘lost boys’ as he liked to call them. It had ended horribly and they had crashed Harry’s dad’s car into a tree. So it was only understandable that Zayn held his guard towards the oldest guy in their gang, and to be fair, Louis was the crazy one.

The thoughts about that there could be a monster somewhere in the woods frightened him a bit, not that he would admit it if anyone asked him. When he had been just a kid he had been certain that there was an evil creature beneath his bed that was hiding and he wouldn’t go to sleep if his mum didn’t flashed with a flashlight to show him that there wasn’t. He smiled nostalgically and Niall who was standing beside him gave him a weird glance before he walked away.

Lately they hadn’t been so close as before, he didn’t knew what had happened but things were kind of awkward between them. Before they could spend a whole week alone with only the other’s company and when their parents would pick up one of them they would whine about that they wanted to stay. Now though, things were different. It wasn’t that they couldn’t talk, because that they did all the time, but whenever Harry tried to snuggle with Niall like he always had done, Niall would only loosen himself of the grip and mutter something about that he had to grow up.

The other guys had also noticed the difference; the once bubbly male was gone. That was the whole reason why Louis had managed the idea of this trip, to make the two once best friends as before again. The only one who actually knew about the attempt was Harry, and even though he didn’t believe that this thing about searching after a creature in the forest would help, he hoped that it would somehow heal them.

He glanced towards Liam; he looked on Zayn like it was the best thing on earth. He wished that Zayn would look on the brunette the same way someday, because it was heart breaking to see those sad and hurt eyes after he had comprehended that he didn’t like him in the same way that he liked Zayn. Harry knew what it must feel like for Liam, it pained the same way for him when Niall did the same as the darker teen. Since the end of last year Harry had started to develop these ‘feelings’ towards the blonde and at first he had only tried to make them disappear, but that hadn’t worked. So the only solution was to accept that his heart was pounding for other than himself and that he wouldn’t ever be the reason why Niall’s beat.

“Okay, I’m going to sleep in the same tent with Zaynie and Leyum as we’re the oldest, so the two babies Haz and Nialler will have to share.”

Zayn groaned loudly and it looked like in one moment that Liam was going to cry. He didn’t understand that the reason why the older lad was in such a bad mood was because of Lou, and not because he was going to sleep in the same tent as Liam.

Niall walked towards the green pickup and carried out the navy coloured bag. He decided that it was better if he helped the guy; after all it was both of them that were going to sleep there when the night would come. He nodded to Niall and the blonde starred at him for a minute before he opened the zipper and smiled in return.

“You okay Ni?” he asked concernedly.

 “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be.” He chuckled.

“Don’t mind what I just said, I’m probably just tired and confused.”

“Okay then, help me now before it will be sunset, after that it will be cold.”

He missed the old Niall, the one who could paint a smile on his lips without trying. He had thought that after the whole personality change would make his feelings extinguish, but it only made him feel miserable and worried instead. He knew that it couldn’t be something about his family because he would tell him then, Niall’s family was almost his now after all these Christmases they had shared and the vacations that they had went to together.

The sun had almost disappeared fully and they had been done for over an hour now. Niall was probably sleeping by now and Harry had been sitting on a hard stump outside of the tent, just watching as the day changed to night. It wasn’t often that he experienced the beauty of the nature, and when he did he wanted to remember every part of it. He wanted to remember every flower that seemed to be placed on the ground with much thought. He wanted to remember the sound of the water flooding the shore and the grasshoppers that were playing beautifully on their violins. But the thing that he wanted to remember the most was how every breath could be heard as a flash in his ears from the body inside of the draped house.

His fingers drew away the net that was the line between him and the man of his dreams. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful when he was sleeping. The frown from his forehead was gone and the line _‘Don’t dream to forget, dream to remember’_ appeared in his head.

Niall hadn’t just changed from one day to another; it had been something that had been creeping on him for quite a time. He would still look back on every memory with a smile, because he loved all the great times that they had experienced together.

“Haz, are you still awake?” he heard a yawning voice asking.

“Yeah, sorry if I woke you up.” Harry apologised.

“It’s okay. Are you cold?”

The question caught him off guard and the blonde seemed to realize what he had asked since a pink flush appeared on his before pale cheeks. He was aware that it hadn’t been Niall’s intention to flirt with him, but he couldn’t help himself for smirking.

“A bit yeah.” He mumbled.

The smaller boy lifted up his duvet and Harry wasn’t really sure what Niall was meaning by his act. Sure he had always been very friendly and concerned about others, but this was taking it to a whole new level. It wasn’t just some snuggle when he was only wearing boxers and nothing more. It would be skin-to-skin contact, and the image of that made his palms sweat. He wasn’t certain if he would actually do it, but it would be plain evil if he refused him now when he had offered him a bit of his warmth. He undressed himself quickly before he crept into Niall’s hot embrace.

“I’m not sure why you’re letting me lay here, but thanks.”

“Me neither, and you’re welcome.”

He felt two dry lips were pressed against his neck and his entire body stiffened by the light touch. Had Niall even noticed what he had done? Perhaps he was already asleep and his lips just happened to fall down against his neck.

“Oh Haz, your skin is so smooth.” The deep voice murmured.

“Niall, you’re kind of kissing me right now.” He whispered embarrassingly.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

“Then shut up and just enjoy it while it lasts.” The blue-eyed demanded.

Harry did as he was told and the concern about not being able to snuggle up to him was gone. This was more caressing than he had ever felt and he had to remind himself to actually thank Louis tomorrow morning as he had finally done something that went right. Perhaps Louis could match Liam and Zayn up eventually, if he could then he would be considered as their little cupid instead of their maniac.

He pressed his body on Niall’s, seeing the smile that he had missed so much being back. For a moment it didn’t felt like the whole weirdness between them had ever happened and all he could think about was to kiss every inch of his body whenever he wanted to. The thought about the monster in the woods were long gone. 

 


End file.
